Childhood Friends
by lea26karla
Summary: Two childhood friends, a boy and a girl. They meet again one day, but are they what they were before? Or would they consider 'real' love this time? [SK]
1. Prologue

**Childhood Friends**

**Prologue**

**Author's Notes:** Ei! How's everyone been? XD I've been fine. So... Here's a new story! XD Hope you like it! XD Notes:

1.) Flames are accepted.

2.) The name calling is _**kind** of_ based on my _ past_.

3.) Sora-Kairi fan fiction. I think I'm gonna put in some Riku-OCness...Or Riku-Namine-ness... Dunno! XD

4.) **_Happy Reading!_**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy characters that are to be found in this fan fiction.

* * *

"Hahahaha! You can never chase me, slow poke!" A nine year old boy with brown hair said as he ran around the sandy beach of the play island of Destiny Islands.

"Guu..." A girl cried out from behind. She had crimson red hair and indigo eyes, the same age as the boy. "If you just slowed down, I would!"

"But where's the game in that!" The boy pouted, playing around. "Kairi's such a fat, lazy, slow poke!" The boy laughed again.

Kairi groaned. "Well, you, Sora... are a... a... hm... Baka!" Kairi shouted.

"What!" Sora exclaimed. "What does that mean?"

Kairi finally caught up with Sora as Sora stopped, panting. "Slow poke, tell me what that means."

Kairi grinned. "Never! Baka!"

"Slow poke..." Sora's eye twitched. "If you don't tell me what that means I promise I **will** call you... uhh... Super Baboy!"

"A wha?"

"I dunno... It sounds pig like..."

Kairi groaned. "Are you telling me I'm a pig!"

"Hm... I think that's the point in the 'baboy' part..." Sora wondered.

"Mou!" Kairi said as she stomped her foot on the ground, making the sand float up and hit their eyes.

"Hey!" Sora stated, covering his eyes. As the dust disappeared, he opened his eyes again, finding that Kairi wasn't there anymore.

Sora sighed. "Mou..."

"Sora!" His mother called out to him. "Time for dinner! Sora?"

Sora sighed.

_We're leaving in a week..._

Sora thought. "I'm coming!"

_And I haven't even said goodbye._

* * *

**Author's Notes:** That's the prologue! XD Hope you liked it! XD Oh! XD And about the names... XD I need help again. XD Here's what I had in mind:

Sora Lightwood - Thought of light... What could be mixed with light? wood? He has brown hair... wood is brown... Lightwood! o.o

Kairi Angeles - pronounced like Los Angeles. Kairi is like an angel... right? o.O

Riku Wilson - O.O I really need help with this...

**Dictionary:**

Baboy : 'pig' in Filipino

Baka : 'idiot' in Japanese

Baka : 'cow' in Filipino

**Another Note: **But I used 'baka' there as the Japanese one, kay? XD Don't get confused!

**Next Chapter Preview (by Kairi): **It's been five long years... I'm now content with my life... Just that... this new boy just attracts me...

**Next Chapter : New Boy**

Don't miss it!


	2. 1st: New Boy

**Childhood Friends**

**Chapter 1 : New Boy**

**Author's Notes:** Ei! XD I'm so happy! Thanks for reviewing lil-angel-fairy, Blowing Kisses, kilala63 and Aemi the Nostalgic Dreamer! XD Thanks so much for reviewing! XD So glad you like it! XD I hope everyone like this first chapter! XD Happy reading!

**Comments:**

**lil-angel fairy - **Ei! Thanks for being the first one to review! Glad you like it! XD

**Blowing Kisses - **Ei gurl! XD Yeah... We haven't chatted since... last year? o.O Glad you like this! XD

**kilala63 - **Ei! Thanks for reviewing here and in our join fan fic! Thanks a bunch! XD Glad you like it!

**Aemi the Nostalgic Dreamer (Aemi Takahashi) - **Aemi-chi! -huggs- You reviewed! I'm so happy! XD Yeah... Maybe I should but it in as Kairi de los Angeles. -laughs- XD Glad you like this:3

**Disclaimer: **I **do not own** the **Kingdom Hearts** and **Final Fantasy** characters that are to be found in this fan fiction.

* * *

"Sora! We're leaving!" Sora's mother called out.

"You're... leaving?" Kairi asked.

Sora nodded his head. Tears tried to push through Kairi's eyes.

"Aww... Come on! Don't cry! You're such a big Crybaby. And what I mean by 'big is..."

Slap.

"What?" Sora said as she held his right cheek, throbbing in pain. "That really hurt, Super Ba--"

"Sora you idiot!" Kairi said as she started to run away.

"Wait!" Sora tried to catch up to her, but his mother honked the horn of their car. Sora looked at his mom and looked back at Kairi. "Bye..."

* * *

"SORA YOU IDIOT!" A fourteen year old girl said as she woke up from her dream. Or was it a nightmare?

mwee! mwee! mwee!- her alarm clock went as it said, '7:00am'.

She sighed. "Gosh... I can't believe I haven't gotten over that." She walked up to her mirror as it said, '_Good morning, Kairi. How are you today?_'

"Just fine..." Kairi said as she twirled around, looking at herself. "Who's the fat one now, huh Sora?" She smirked as she headed for her bathroom and started to fix herself up. After fixing herself up, she looked at her mirror.

'_A purple tee, a violet scarf, white sneakers and lavender cargo pants. Very purple today, Kairi! Here, add on some purple barrettes._' The mirror said.

"Right!" Kairi smiled. She then left her room and went downstairs to their dining room.

"Good morning Mom!" She said as she kissed her mom on the cheek. "Good morning Dad." She said as she also kissed her dad on the cheek.

"G'morning dear." Her parents said, simultaneously.

Kairi grabbed some grilled cheese sandwiches and gulped them down.

"You aren't going to eat with us, as in, eating _real_ food, darling?" Her father asked, looking at Kairi from the newspaper he was reading.

"Sorry, Dad. In a hurry." She said as she went out of the dining room. "Bye mom! Bye dad! Love you!" She said as she went out of their... er... mansion.

"Good Morning, Miss Kairi!" Their driver, Wei said.

"Morning!" Kairi greeted Wei as he opened the door to Kairi's purple limousine. "To school, please hurry Wei." Kairi smiled.

"Of course, Miss Kairi." Wei said as he closed the door to his own driver's seat. "To school we go."

* * *

"Here you go, Miss." Wei said as he dropped her off the school gate. "Will you come home with, Sir Riku again, Miss?"

"Yeah." Kairi smiled. "Bye Wei!" She said as she closed the door. As she did, another limousine arrived. Kairi smirked. She'd know that limousine from anywhere.

The door of the limousine opened, and out if it, came a fifteen year old boy with shimmering silver hair. He closed his limousine's door as he said goodbye to his driver. The driver drove off and he looked at Kairi.

"Good morning, Kairi!" He said.

"Good morning, Riku!" Kairi smiled.

"Sorry, but today, I arrived first." Kairi smirked.

"I was just giving you time." Riku said.

"Yeah right!" Kairi pouted.

"Fine, I overslept. Gimme some time to sleep!" Riku smirked.

"You're still trying to find your long lost friend in the internet?" Kairi asked.

Riku walked toward the Auditorium. "Of course! I haven't seen Sora for five years! I haven't talked with him in Destiny Chat! And that's weird... Since he's almost _always_ online in Destiny Chat! Specially when we were nine."

"Ugh!" Kairi said, following his lead. "First, don't say that name whenever you're around me. Second, it's been **five** years, Riku! Can't you just get over the fact that that... that Baka has just forgotten about us!"

"So... You're saying?" Riku raised an eyebrow, trying to annoy Kairi.

Kairi rolled her eyes. "He'll never come back! He's living a great life now! He probably has girls drooling over him!"

"Like the third grade... Right..." Riku said, nodding his head. "I thought those girls where drooling over his carrot sticks."

Kairi rolled her eyes again. "Anyways, let's just go to the Auditorium." She said, dragging Riku with her as she walked to the Auditorium.

* * *

Riku and Kairi sat at the front row, as usual. No one knew why they had always wanted to sit in front. Usually morning ceremonies would be all boring, but here in Destiny High, something fun always happens. That's why people would _love_ to be the ones in front, to be able to see the funny acts from the best view.

"I don't like sitting here." Kairi whispered.

"Why not?" Riku asked.

"I think the ceremonies are getting boring." Kairi said.

"But, didn't you like the one last week?" Riku asked. "Food suddenly came pouring from the door at the back and we had a huge food fight?"

"That's fine."

"Or last last week when Utada Hikaru got lost and she sang here instead of going to her concert?"

"That's okay too."

"Then how come you think it's boring?" Riku asked.

"Cause it is..." Kairi sighed. 'Nothing could ever beat the times when I was in the fourth grade. I always had something to do back then. Even though it was just chasing _him_ around the island, it's still fun.'

"Aww... Come on, Kai. Just try to enjoy it!" Riku grinned.

Kairi sighed again. 'The only thing that would make me happy now, is for something or someone to chase...' She thought.

"Everyone! Everyone! Please settle down." The principal, Cid said. And after 15 minutes, there was finally some peace in the Auditorium. Cid cleared his throat. "Ahem, okay. Today, nothing special is prepared. The ice cream factory got some outbursts so they couldn't deliver the ice cream for a big ice cream pool."

"An ice cream pool?" Riku asked as he chuckled.

"Anyways, we have a new student today." Cid said. "Please come in."

Kairi looked up at the stage as the new student went out of the curtains. He wore a red shirt under a short, small, white vest. He wore black pants and had chains with a metallic crown pendant around his waist. Kairi blinked. 'He seems familiar...'

"Please welcome our new student, Sora Lightwood." Cid said. (a/n: oh gosh the name T.T)

Many school girls shrieked and thought he was hot. Many said he could be as hot as Riku. But many said Riku's better. (a/n: XD wahoo! XD)

Kairi blinked as she saw the new student. She felt her cheeks burn as she thought she saw him look at her. She looked down at the floor. 'What am I thinking?'

"Hiya!" Sora said, many girls shrieked. "It's nice to meet you all!" He grinned. Many more girls shrieked.

Kairi sighed, finally getting her thoughts controlled. She grinned as she said, "I guess you have a rival for fan girls now, huh Riku?"

"Whoever said I wanted fan girls?" Riku raised an eyebrow.

"Aww... Come on... I know you're denying it."

"Anyways..." Cid started again. "We'll be having Sora toured around the school. Who would like to volunteer?"

Many girls raised their hands as boys crossed their arms and sulked.

"Hmm..." Cid looked around. "How about you, Mr Wilson?" (a/n: Gosh.. T.T the name again... T.T)

"Me?" Riku asked, looking innocent as he pointed at himself. Many girls again shrieked, they loved it when he did that.

"See? You're competing already..." Kairi whispered.

"Ahehe..." Riku scratched his head. "Sure." He grinned. Girls again shrieked.

"How come _they_ get all the girls?" A random guy said. Another random guy patted his back.

"Ahem." Cid cleared his throat as the girls stopped shrieking and screaming. "Now, um... Mr Lightwood will be staying in Second Year Class Four."

"Hey, isn't that your class, Kairi?" Riku whispered.

"Yeah..."Kairi's eye twitched. 'Oh gosh... He **is** that Baka.'

"Good luck then." Riku grinned.

"Oh... Why'd you have to be in a different class this year?" Kairi asked.

"Sorry.." Riku said as he looked up at Sora. Sora grinned at him. And he grinned at Sora.

"So... Everyone will go back to their classes now." Cid said as he clapped his hands and the lights turned off. Everyone, couldn't see a thing of course.

"Oh great!" Kairi stuttered. 'First,_ he _comes back. And now, I can't see a thing! And people are squishing me!'

"Don't worry, hold my hand!" She heard a voice.

"What?"

"Just come!" The voice said as Kairi felt someone tug her out of the Auditorium. She panted, being squished by the people inside.

"Are you okay?" The voice asked. Kairi looked up at the person.

'Oh no-' She thought.

"Um... Hello?" The person asked.

Kairi squinted her eyes. "Yeah... I'm fine, Sora."

"You know my name?" He asked.

Kairi raised an eyebrow. "Hellur? Your name was said out loud in the Auditorium."

"Oh... Right!" Sora grinned. "Now, where's Riku?" He looked around.

Kairi rolled her eyes as she sighed. She then stood up straight.

"Hey!" She heard. It was Riku, running up to her. "Thought I lost you there."

"Are you expecting me to die just because I got squished by people?" Kairi raised an eyebrow.

"Not really..." Riku winked. "Oh! Hey Sora!"

"Hey Riku!" Sora said, they grabbed each others hand, pulled each other and patted their back. The guy handshake as they called it. (a/n: that's what Aemi-chi said... o.O)

"It's been a long time, Sora!" Riku grinned as he grabbed Sora's head and messed with his hair.

"Ah... Riku! That hurts!" Sora laughed. Riku released Sora and Sora rubbed his neck. "You still do that to me after five years."

"It's fun doing it." Riku smirked. "So, where've you been for the past five years?"

"In another world." Sora said. "It was called Twilight Town."

"Wow... Another world." Riku looked up at the sky. "Was it nice?"

"Yeah..." Sora grinned. "I met this girl."

"Oh... A girl, huh?" Riku casted a sheepish grin on his face.

"It's not what you think!" Sora said, shaking his hands and his head.

"Riiight..." Riku grinned. "Well, anyways... We better get you around school. Which is good! We won't have classes 'til after Lunch!"

"Nice!" Sora grinned.

"Well, we'll see you later then!" Riku grinned at Kairi as he pulled Sora around the school.

"Could've said good bye." Kairi pouted and sighed. "I guess I better get to class."

* * *

Finally, Lunch came. Kairi looked around, looking for Riku. She then saw him eating at a table, she then walked toward him, carrying her own tray of food.

"Hey Riku!" Kairi grinned. "You wouldn't know how boring class was today."

"Really? Classes are getting boring now, aren't they?" Riku asked as he took a bit from his Meatball Sub.

"Kyaa... You said it." Kairi rolled her eyes. She was about to take a bite when...

"Hey Riku!" Sora grinned.

"Ei Sora!" Riku said after he gulped down the food he ate.

"Ei uh... um..." Sora tried to say 'hi' to Kairi. But she stood up.

"I'm gonna go now, Riku." She said, in a hidden annoying tone.

"You sure? You haven't eaten your food yet." Riku said.

"Well, I need to... do some stuff." Kairi said.

"Cheerleading?" Riku asked.

"Not quite."

"Oh... The concert. Got it." Riku said.

Kairi sighed as she rolled her eyes. "Bye then." And she left.

"Hm..." Sora wondered.

"What's wrong?" Riku asked.

"I wonder if she's mad at me..." Sora said. "I don't even know her name and she already hates me."

Riku _almost_ choked on his Meatball Sub. "Y-you don't recognize her?"

"No... Why? This is the first time I met her..." Sora raised an eyebrow. "Right?"

Riku chuckled as he wiped his mouth. "I don't know with you, Sora. I'm not with you since you were born you know."

"Right." Sora blinked. The two started to eat.

* * *

"Ugh... I can't believe the nerve of that... Baka!" Kairi said as she walked up the hill where a Cherry blossom tree was located, there were also some swings. "Mou! I hate that doaho!"

Kairi sighed as she started to swing. "I bet he doesn't even remember me." Kairi sat there, thinking. The school bell then rang, signaling it was time for the next class. She jumped of the swings and walked back to her classroom. As she entered, she saw Sora putting his bag on the desk behind hers.

'It was always empty...' Her eyes widened. 'No... Please no...' She thought. 'He can't be the person behind me!'

Sora looked at Kairi and grinned. But all Kairi gave him in return, was a deep, death glare.

"Mujun'ya..." Kairi told herself.

* * *

The day passed quickly and the next day came soon. Kairi woke up early, not wanting to have that nightmare again.

She sighed as she walked up to her mirror.

'Feeling depressed, Kairi?' The mirror asked.

"No, I'm fine." She smiled. She went into her bathroom and fixed herself up as usual. She then went out of her bathroom and dressed herself up in a pink hang in shirt and white Capri pants. A pink barrette and white sneakers. She had pink and red bracelets on her right wrist and a pink watch on her left wrist. She sighed. "This would do..."

She went downstairs and ate breakfast alone, not wanting to disturb her parents' sleep. She went upstairs and went to her room. Got her pink bag and went to school.

She walked and walked and finally she reached her school.

"Hey!" She heard from behind her. She looked back.

'Him again.' Kairi said as she squinted her eyes and pouted. 'A great morning ruined.'

"Good morning." Kairi greeted with a fake smile. Then walked away.

"Hey!" Sora ran after her again. "I never got your name, you know."

Kairi stopped walking and glared at Sora. "Kairi. Kairi Angeles. Nice to meet you, **Baka**." She said and walked toward the school gate, leaving Sora standing outside in shock.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **That's the first chapter! XD Hope you liked it! XD I got all the names here already... XD Oh well... XD I guess I'll just stick with these names... XD

**Dictionary:**

Doaho - 'asshole' in Japanese

Mujun'ya - 'What a contradiction' in Japanese

**Dictionary Notes:** Yeah... o.o Huge word... o.o o.o o.o o.o And I got Mujun'ya from Utada Hikaru's song, Wait and See. XD

**Next Chapter Preview (by Sora):** No way... I can't believe Kairi turned out to be this... this girl. I know I've liked her before but now... This feeling... It's even stronger than before. I don't know what to do... She's mad at me... Oh no... What to do? Riku! Help me!

**Next Chapter : Partners**


	3. 2nd: Partners

**Childhood Friends**

**Chapter 2 : Partners**

**Author's Notes:** Whoa... Nine reviews? I never knew I could ever achieve that... XD Mwee! Thanks for all the reviews, Aemi-chi, Blowing Kisses, lil-angel-fairy, kilala63, carbuncle021 and Casey. Thanks so much! XD And another thanks to your fan fictions. They inspired me to write more... XD Sorry for not updating for so long too... XD Ohh... I just found out what Riku meant in Japanese. Riku means 'land'. o.o And I was like, if Sora's sky then what's Kairi! Air? Water? Or something? o.o Ahehe... XD Too bad... 'kairi' isn't in our Japanese dictionary. XD Oh well... XD Anyways, back to this fan fiction... Well... I have nothing to say bout it anymore... XD Just.. Happy reading! XD

**Comments:**

Aemi - Ei Aemi-chi! XD Kyaa... I was in the first chapter too! XD One of the girls screaming for Riku! XD Wahoo! XD

lil-angel-fairy - Kyaa... But the reason he didn't recognize her is... well... Kairi became shmexy... o.o XD

carbuncle021 - Kyaa! Go Noypi! Astig! XD Thanks for the help! XD But then... T.T It was too late. But thanks! XD Thanks for reviewing for me and Aemi-chi's joint fan fic. Glad ya like it! XD

Casey - Kyaa! XD Riku ish HOT! XD And need I mention, astig. XD Glad you love this fan fic! XD

**Disclaimer: **I **do not own** the **Kingdom Hearts** and **Final Fantasy** characters that are to be found in this fan fiction.

* * *

Being an hour and a half early, there weren't much students when they arrived. An hour passed and Sora was still there. Standing right there where Kairi had left him. Where Kairi had called him, for after five whole years, Baka.

"Gosh... I didn't know Kairi left early for school. Now she's arrived earlier than me... Again!" Riku said as he got out of his limousine. "Thanks for dropping me off Wego!" Riku said as he grabbed a ham and cheese sandwich and stuffed it in his mouth. (was thinking Iago... -laughs-)

He got his sky blue backpack and slid it on top of his right shoulder. As his hand was then free, he got the sandwich in his mouth and closed the door with the other free hand. He then waved goodbye and walked toward the gate. There, he saw Sora standing there, staring at nothing.

"Ei Sora!" Riku greeted him as he quickly finished his sandwich.

Sora just stood there, completely staring at nothing.

"Uh... Sora?" Riku asked as he got the bread crumbs off his hands.

Sora still stood there, still completely staring at nothing.

"Sora!" Riku asked as he waved his hand in front of Sora's face.

"Her face..." Sora mumbled.

"Wha? Sora!" Riku said as he slightly punched Sora's head.

"Kairi don't hit me!" Sora said, backing away from Riku.

"Are you still dreaming?" Riku asked as he raised his right eyebrow.

Sora shook his head. "Oh! Riku! Good morning!" He grinned, girls passing by shrieked. He then looked around. "Where'd Kairi go?"

"What do you mean where'd she go?" Riku asked, still raising his right eyebrow.

"But... She was just here, wasn't she?" Sora asked, still looking around.

"I've arrived here about ten minutes ago, tried to wake you up a few minutes ago. No Kairi was here or anywhere around you, Sora." Riku said, shrugging his shoulders and shaking his head.

"Ohh..." Sora said, letting his head hang loose from his neck, looking down at the ground. "But..." He started as he looked up at Riku. "Was that really her?"

"You mean sweet violet from yesterday?" Riku laughed as he remembered how Sora made a nickname for Kairi based from her eyes and her outfit.

Sora grinned. "Yeah."

"Yup! That's her alright." Riku cast a sheepish grin across his face. "Why? You like her even more now?"

"Yeah..." Sora said, smiling. "Wait!" He said, as Riku was about to laugh. "I never liked her before!"

"Oh really now?" Riku raised an eyebrow. "Are you telling me you only like her now since she's... hm... how can I put it to words... shmexy?"

"Um... No..." Sora looked down at the ground.

Riku laughed at how he described Kairi. "Then what?"

"Well... Hm..." Sora thought hard. "Uh..." Really hard. "Gah..." But nothing could help him.

Riku sighed. "Come on... I'm gonna change classes."

"Why?" Sora asked.

"So I could be classmates with you and Kairi." Riku grinned.

"Why?"

"'Cause it'd be fun."

"Why?"

"Stop it with the questions, Sora." Riku said as he pushed Sora into a room and a lady greeted them.

* * *

Kairi sighed, irritated, as she closed the door of her locker. She then walked up to her seat near the window and sulked. (**a/n:** lockers are in the classrooms)

'Why'd he have to come back?' Kairi thought, sinking in her chair. 'But I wanted him to come back, right? But... why? All he did was ruin my life!' She sighed. 'Right?'

* * *

"Here you go." The lady said as she gave Riku a clipboard of papers.

"Thanks." He grinned as he got the clipboard and started filling in information.

"Riku... What am I gonna do? Kairi's mad at me... And... Well... I dunno what to do!" Sora panicked.

"Come on, Sora. That isn't like you at all..." Riku said, continuing on filling in the information.

"Hm... Maybe I should give her a name... Like Amoeba or something..." Sora said, rubbing his chin as he thought.

Riku finished filling up the form and gave the clipboard to the lady on the desk. "You can give her a name." Riku said as he walked back to the chair next to Sora. "But why Amoeba?" Sora laughed. "And dont you think teasing someone you like is like... first grade?"

"Ahhe..." Sora grinned as he scratched his head. "More like fourth grade."

"Nope! First grade. You started teasing Kairi when you were in the first grade." Riku smirked.

"Oh... Right..." Sora blushed. "But that doesn't mean that I liked her then!"

"Quit denying it, Sora." Riku grinned as he rubbed Sora's hair.

"Aw... You're messing up my hair!" Sora said as he tried to fix his hair up again.

"Mr Wilson." The lady called out. Riku stood up and walked up to the desk again.

"You will now belong to Second Year Class Four." The lady said. "Now the payment."

Riku got out a **huge** bag of munny from his backpack and gave it to the lady on the desk.

"Thank you. Now you may proceed to your old classroom to get your stuff. Then you may move to your new classroom." The lady said, returning to her papers.

"Thank you then!" Riku grinned as he pulled Sora out of the room.

* * *

Riku got his stuff from his old locker and got out of his classroom, waving goodbye to the students who were inside the classroom already.

"Aww... Goodbye Riku!" "We'll miss you!" "Don't forget us okay?" "Call us!" The girls shrieked out as Riku simply waved and smiled.

Sora grinned as he got off the wall he was leaning on. "You're quite popular."

"Most popular guy in school, can't ya tell?" Riku smirked.

"Course you are." Sora grinned even more. "So, Kairi must be the most popular girl in school."

"Yup!" Riku nodded his head.

"Oh..." Sora blinked. "Do guys drool over her?"

"Since last year kind of. If you've noticed that they haven't drooled around her much yesterday... well... I have no idea why." Riku said, putting his bag over his right shoulder. "Maybe it's cause they were in an off day. Like, they have a new guy to compete with."

"Another guy?" Sora asked. "Me?"

"Yup!" Riku said as he nudged Sora's head again.

"Whaa... Riku! Stop it!" Sora laughed.

"'Kay then..." Riku released Sora's head.

After walking from one building to another, Sora started to speak. "So tell me... Has Kairi changed?" He asked, his arms crossed behind his head.

"In her personality? Hm... Let's see... Not one tiny bit. I guess..." Riku grinned. "Just that... It seems like she's always bored."

"Bored?" Sora smirked. "All she needs is someone to chase and she'll be back to normal."

"Right." Riku grinned. "So here it is then." Riku stopped in front of the door. He slowly opened the door.

"G'morning everyone!" Riku grinned.

Kairi looked at where the greeting came from, girls shrieking. "Ei Riku!" She smiled. "What're you doing here?" She asked as Riku went to the empty locker next to Sora's locker.

"I'm moving to this class." He said, opening the locker.

"You're what!" Kairi asked, shocked. 'Why would he do that?' She asked herself, deep inside her, she thought of weird ideas of what Riku could be plotting. 'He has some kind of master mind plan... I know it.'

Riku stuffed his new locker with his stuff. Some of his books, his lifebook(1), his iPod(40GB) and some of his other stuff.

"So Riku..." Sora started, leaning on the window, two lockers away from Riku's. "is that the only reason why you transferred to this class?" He said, loud enough for Riku to hear. Yet soft enough for Kairi not to listen.

"Yup." Riku replied, closing his locker. He then looked at Kairi and motioned towards the door. Kairi knew what he meant, he was just going to go outside 'til the teacher comes and does his introduction for him. She sighed as she looked back out the window.

"Are you sure?" Sora followed Riku's lead. Riku rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I'm sure, Sora." Riku said as he walked towards the door.

"Are you sure it's not because Selphie's in this class?" Sora asked, Riku almost tripping. Sora saw Riku's reaction and cast a sheepish grin across his face. "Selphie's the reason, huh?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Sora." Riku said as he opened the door.

"Hey guys!" A girl said as Riku was about to step outside.

"Oh! Hey Selph!" Sora grinned. "Long time no see!"

"Oh! Sora! You've come back!" Selphie smiled. "I heard you came back yesterday! Sorry, I wasn't there." Selphie turned to Riku. "Ei Riku! What're you doing here?"

"Just moving classes." Riku remained his composure.

"Oh... I see..." Selphie smiled. "I'll be heading to Kairi then!" She said as she walked on towards the classroom door and walked to Kairi.

Riku sighed as he went outside and leaned on the wall.

"So she **is** the reason, right?" Sora asked.

"You don't know what you're talking about Sora." Riku said, crossing his arms. "You don't even know everyone in your class."

"So you're saying there's a girl in class that you like..." Sora asked.

Riku looked at Sora as he saw the teacher turning to their direction at the corner of his eye. "Go back to your seat, Sora." He said, standing up straight and letting his hands swing to his side.

Sora looked at the teacher. "Kay then. Bye Riku."

* * *

The teacher looked at Riku as she walked by and headed for the teacher's door. Riku nodded his head, signaling he's ready to enter his new class. The teacher walked in and greeted her class.

"Today, we have a transfer student from another class." The teacher read what was on her clipboard. "Riku Wilson will stay with us for the rest of the year and next year."

The girls in the classroom looked back at Riku as he walked inside the classroom and gave out a grin. The girls shrieked. Kairi simply stared out the window, her seat being right next to it.

"Would you like to say anything to the class?" The teacher asked.

"I hope you'll accept me in this class." He bowed. The room was then filled with screams of Riku's fangirls.

"Ssh! Quiet now class!" The teacher calmed her class down. "Now, the new seating arrangement." She said, looking down at her clipboard. "Everyone please stand up. As I call your name, sit down at the latest seat that is empty. We'll start from the chair nearest to the teacher's door." She started calling out names and finally ended with the last two columns being empty. "Now, only eight seats left." The teacher said. "We're gonna leave the two front seats vacant. Selphie will sit on the back seat near the window. Riku beside her. Kairi will be in front of Selphie and Sora will be in front of Riku. You two students who are left will sit in front of Sora and Kairi."

"Guess we'll be seatmates again, Kairi." Sora grinned at her, making the fan girls in the class shriek.

Kairi returned his grin with a glare and a twitching eye but it wasn't much obvious, she still had a fake smile on her face. A facade she had kind of put up for the past three years. 'I'm glad he came back, but why does he have to sit beside me?' She sighed as she rolled her eyes and went over to her seat.

"Okay. Now that that's done, we'll head on to the next class." The teacher said. "Get your Math books out now." She smiled as she started to write equations on the board.

Kairi stared out the window. Sora kept looking at Kairi and would look away when she seemed to notice that he'd look at her. Riku took note of all the stuff on the board, knowing that Sora or Kairi would call him after school to copy his notes.

'Just like old times...' He sighed.

* * *

Time passed by fast and it was finally lunch time.

"Hey Kai!" Riku greeted Kairi as she ate.

Kairi looked at him. "Ei Riku..." She said in monotone.

"Hey... Are you mad at me?" Riku asked as he put his tray of food on the table and began to sit down.

"What do you think?" Kairi asked.

"Hm... You aren't?" Riku grinned, again, student girls passing by shrieking and giggling.

Kairi rolled her eyes as a sigh escaped her lips. "Come on, Riku. Just tell me. Why did you change classes?"

Riku waved to girls passing by, causing the girls to giggle and shriek. "Because I wanted to."

Kairi squinted her eyes. "You're starting to become a brat. Just like Sora!"

"Actually, I think Sora is a good man." Riku nodded his head.

"Ugh!" Escaped Kairi's lips as she rolled her eyes.

"Ei guys!" A voice said.

Riku turned around. "Oh! Hey Sora." He grinned.

"So... Uh... Can I sit here?" Sora asked.

"Sure." Riku said.

Just as Sora was about to sit down, Kairi stood up. "I'm done eating. I'll see you at class, Riku." And with that, she left.

Sora sighed. "She really is mad at me..." He sank into his seat.

Riku patted Sora's back. "That's cause she still hasn't forgotten how you called her Super Baboy."

"Right..." Sora sighed again as he landed his head on his arms crossed on the table. "What should I do, Riku? I don't want her to hate me forever..."

"I'll do something. If you admit that you really liked her since the beginning." Riku grinned.

"What?" Sora asked, his cheeks a bit pink, he looked away. "No way..."

"Okay then..." Riku said, standing up.

"Wait!" Sora grabbed Riku's arm. 'I admit it.' He whispered, barely under his breath.

"What? I can't hear you." Riku grinned.

"I said... I've liked her since the beginning..." Sora looked down at the ground, his face deep red.

"Okay then!" Riku sat back down. "I'll help you!" He grinned. "But first... Lighten up... It's not like it wasn't obvious..."

"It was obvious?" Sora asked.

Riku sighed. "Never mind." He paused. "Anyways, maybe we can get my Aunt to pair you up with Kairi."

"Pair up? As in... in a relationship?" Sora asked.

"No! Baka!" Riku said as he punched Sora's head a little. "My aunt, our Science teacher. Maybe she can pair you up with Kairi for Science projects and stuff."

"Ohh..." Sora nodded his head.

Riku sighed as he pulled Sora to the Faculty Room. "Come on, Sora."

"Gah! Ah! Wait! Riku! I haven't eaten my sandwich yet!" Sora said, trying to grab his sandwich before leaving.

"You can eat dozens later at my house!" Riku said, still heading for the Faculty Room.

"Really? Okay!" Sora grinned, following Riku's pace.

* * *

"Gah..." Kairi sighed, letting herself fall on her chair. 'Only one more subject... Science...' She started thinking. She hated Science. Most Science classes she's in would end up in having the whole classroom either destroyed or completely messed up. She sighed again. "It's a good thing our teacher is Riku's aunt. If she wasn't, who would've thought what grade that teacher would give me." She said to herself. As she finished the thought, the door opened.

"Oh... Hey Selph!" Kairi grinned.

Selphie averted her gaze from the floor to Kairi. "Hey Kai..."

"Hm? What happened?" Kairi blinked as she started to sit up straight again.

"...broke up with Tidus..."

"You what!" Kairi asked, her eyes as wide as they could get.

"I said I broke up with Tidus."

"But... why?" Kairi raised an eyebrow.

"I dunno..." Selphie shook her head. "Anyways... We better get ready for Science."

"Right..." Kairi blinked.

Selphie sighed. As she did, the student's door opened wide. Sora and Riku came in from the hallway, seeming to have planned something. Kairi glared at Sora a bit before resuming to her usual smile. As soon as Riku and Sora sat on their seats, the teacher arrived.

"Good afternoon class." The teacher said.

"Good afternoon, Miss." The class said in unison.

"You may now sit down."

"Thank you miss." All the students sat down, not a squeal, not a sound.

"As you all know, we have a new student, Riku." She started to say. "For that reason, he need a lab partner. Who wants to be his partner then?" Shrieks filled the room. "Hm... We need someone who's great in Science..." She blinked. "Oh! Need I forget, Sora too is a new student." She walked around. "Maybe... Sora and Kairi can be partners, as well as Riku and Selphie." She held her chin. "Selphie and Kairi have been partners since last year, you should at least be able to change partners once in a while."

'Me! Partners with Sora!' Kairi thought to herself, still keeping composure outside.

The teacher winked at Riku, Riku grinned at Sora. Sora smiled. Kairi saw this. 'I knew he was planning something.' She glared at Sora. 'If he wants to play around... Then I'll play around...' She give her last glare as she turned her attention back to the teacher. 'You'll see, Sora. I _have_ changed. And you'll see that in our first project.' She grinned, evilly.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** That turned out... evilly... XD Whaa... What is Kairi gonna do? I dunno XD And what's wrong with Selphie? I dunno! XD I shall know soon! XD Mweehee... XD Hope ya liked it XD

**Next Chapter Preview (by Riku):** Gosh! Does Sora need me in everything in his love life! It's starting to be a pain. Well, not really. It's quite fun. Specially hanging out again. I wonder what I'll be able to do... All I know is... I'll definitely laugh. Haha

**Next Chapter : Hang Out**

Don't miss it!


	4. 3rd: Hang Out

**Childhood Friends**

**Chapter 3 : Hang Out**

**Author's Notes:** Whaa! I am so sorry for not updating this in such a long long time. Really really sorry. Still, I hope people will still read this. T.T Hm? What's the reason I couldn't update? I got lazy. o.o; Ahehe... Hope you forgive me! And I hope you'll like this chappie! Whee! I lurve this chappie. Makes me hungry. Happy reading!

**Comments:**

Aemi - Eep! I am just so sorry for not updating so long. You've already updated your fics and I haven't. Oh so sorry Aemi-chi! -huggle- And, about the teacher. Let's just make it OC. o.o; Ahehe... And I was really aiming for Japanese style, not really Miriam. Ahehe...

Letter Bomb - Kyaa... I like the insults too. :) Whee! One of the best? XD Thanks for the compliment!

Casey - Yes.. Something's wrong with them all... Mwahahahha... (oo; you did NOT see me do that evil laugh XD) Oh... Sorry for not updating soon. -bow-

carbuncle x3 - Yes... Chapters are always late when it comes to me writing it. Bubuu... Anyways, nice info! -applauds- XD Sorry you had to wait a long time for this chapter. -bow-

thes razr blade kisses - Whee! You love it! Thankee! XD Sorry for not updating soon! -bow-

Shirozora - Whee! Thankees! XD

luvbobbyo01 - Yeah XD I was inspired. Just that, when it comes to me... I lack concentration even when I get more inspiration than I really need. XD;

skippinsunday - Yesh! Noypi ako! I mean, I'm pinoy. XD And uh.. I dunno if I should say what it means... XD But, uh... 'Maganda' means 'pretty' or 'beautiful'. -nods head- XD

**Disclaimer:** I **do not own** the **Kingdom Hearts** and **Final Fantasy** characters that are to be found in this fan fiction.

* * *

"Ah... Finally... It's Saturday." Kairi said, stretching her arms as she sat up on her bed. "Finally... A day at peace..." She dragged her feet to the side of her bed. "A day without school... A day without worry! And most of all... a day without that Baka!" She groaned at the thought of Sora taunting her. She remembered the time that the two of them had a race, a race from the door of the shack to the bent paopu tree.

At that time, Riku was already sitting on the bent tree, waiting for Sora and Kairi to come and finish their race. Sora taunted her, saying that he would definitely win the race. The two of them got into position and ran fast. Sora was in the lead of course. But as Kairi started to run faster, she tripped. Sora saw this and ran back to help, Riku running back with him. Sora then helped Kairi up and grinned.

'That grin...' Kairi thought. She then shook her head, not wanting to think of him anymore. 'I've survived one week. And I'll survive the other days to come.' She stood up and walked to the mirror.

'_Good morning, Kairi! Feeling good today?_'

"Feeling great!" Kairi smiled.

'_Well, that's good to hear! But you do remember, don't you? You need to meet up with Sir Riku today?_'

"Hm? With Riku?" Kairi blinked as she thought about it. "Oh yeah! How could I forget! Mirror, what time is it?" she asked. The mirror changed the position of its angle so Kairi could see the reflection of the clock. "Oh my gosh! Only fifteen minutes left!" Kairi cried out as the mirror positioned itself back into place.

Kairi hurried freshening herself up. She then changed her clothes into a tee shirt with pink and sky blue diagonal lines going from left to right and white cargo pants. She had plain white low socks (like, you can't really see it) and white sneakers with one pink line and one sky blue line on each side. She went to her dresser, getting some pink bracelets and a blue wrist watch. She put her wallet, mobile phone and some of her other stuff in a white bag with some sky blue outlines. "Oh gosh... I'm gonna be late!" She said to herself as she looked back at her wristwatch. She hurriedly went out of her room and into the hall.

"Ma? I'm gonna go out today!" Kairi said, sliding her bag over her shoulders.

"Um... Okay dear! Oh... Be back before dark, okay? We're going to have visitors for dinner!"

"Um... Okay, Mom! Uh... I'll be going! Bye!" Kairi said, sliding down the staircase and rushing out of the door. Out of breath, she tried to run up to the limo as it arrived. The door automatically opened and she jumped in. "Wei!" She said as the door closed behind her.

"Yes, Miss Kairi?"

"To the usual stop!" Kairi said.

"Right away, Ma'am." Wei said as he stepped on gas and drove off.

"Phew..." Kairi let out a sigh. 'I hope I get there in time...' She thought as she inhaled deeply. Finally calming down, she looked out the window. Blinking, she thought about what Riku had said the day before.

_'Hey Kairi!'_

_'Yeah?'_

_'We're gonna hang out like usual tomorrow, right?'_

_'Yeah... Um... I think. Why?'_

_'Nothing... I just have something special for you tomorrow.'_

_'Special?'_

_'You'll see tomorrow. Don't be late, okay?'_

"Hm... A surprise, huh?" Kairi blinked.

* * *

Sora sighed, walking with Riku at the park. "Riku... She's not gonna come." He sulked as he walked.

"Aw... Don't worry, Sora." Riku grinned, nearby girls shrieking and asking each other, 'who's he?' or squealing, 'he's so cute!' or 'look at that body!' ((don't ask me... OO;;)) "Kairi's almost always late." He laughed.

"Hm? Almost... always?" Sora asked as he squint his eyes, quite curious. "You... always hang out?"

"Yeah." Riku replied as Sora sat down on one of the benches under the fire trees(1) and relaxed a bit. Riku looked out further into the distance, wondering if Kairi's there already or not. He sighed. He then looked over at Sora "Why do you ask anyway?"

"Nothing... Just asking." Sora grinned. Deep inside, he kept on thinking. 'They always hang out...' He thought as he looked over at girls passing by. They'd wave, twirling their fingers. Sora rolled his eyes, thinking again. 'I wonder... if they've gotten much closer.

"Hey, Sora. Look! There she is!" Riku said.

* * *

As Wei drove on, Kairi thought of what Riku might have been planning. Sora, thought, never crossed her mind even once. Thoughts filling her head too much, she did not realize they were already at their destination.

"Um... Miss Kairi?" Wei called to his mistress' attention. "We're here already. Miss Kairi?"

"Hm? Oh? Um... Yes." Kairi stuttered, finally coming back to her senses. "I'm sorry about that, Wei."

"It is of no problem, Miss." Wei smiled. "Shall you go off now then?"

"Um... Yeah..." Kairi said, opening the door. "I'll call you when and where you'll pick me up."

"Okay, Miss." Wei replied. "You have a pleasant day, Miss Kairi."

"Sure. Thanks, Wei." Kairi smiled as she got out of the limo and closed the door. As soon as she closed the door she turned back to wave goodbye to Wei. Wei soon drove off and soon went out into the distance.

"Hey Kai!" A voice said. Kairi turned back, it was Riku.

"Ei Riku!" Kairi smiled. "Sorry I was late." She said as they started to walk towards a cherry tree.

"No, it's okay." Riku smiled. "_We_ just arrived too."

"Oh... I see..." Kairi smiled. Noticing Riku used 'we', she asked. "Um... _ We_?"

"Yup." Riku grinned.

"Hey Kai!" Sora grinned, walking out of the tree he was behind.

A moment of silence passed. Sora started to smile nervously. Riku kept on smiling. Kairi just had a blank look on her face.

"I'm leaving." Kairi said in monotone as she quickly walked away.

"Hey! Wait! Kairi!" Riku called out to her as he grabbed her wrist. "Please, Kairi. For old time's sake."

Kairi then remembered the times before. The times when they would play with Wakka, Tidus and Selphie at the beach. The times when they would go to each other's houses and have sleepovers. The times when they would eat popsicles whenever they finished playing at the beach, or whenever they're just plain hungry.

Kairi cast her gaze from Riku to Sora, who was a few steps away from them. But a bad thing came to her mind.

_'Kairi! You've already eaten three popsicles and you want more?'_

_'Well, face it Riku! That's how Kairi is. A big, fat---'_

Kairi's eye twitched.

"Oh no... You just remembered something bad, didn't you?" Riku asked. He sighed. "Come on, Kairi. Give Sora a chance."

"Chance? A chance to what?" Kairi asked. "To forgive him that he always called me pig! Forgive him he kept on calling me 'Super Baboy'? I'm a girl! Not a boy!" She shouted. "And besides..." Kairi paused, looking down at the floor. Her eyes starting to seem like crystals. "...he was the one who left us in the first place..."

'Kairi...' Riku thought. He knew how Kairi felt. Sora suddenly left off with his parents without really telling anyone. Well, he did tell him. But he only told him when he was about to leave already. But that didn't matter anymore. Sora's back. And they can all be best buds yet again. "Please Kairi. Just one chance." Riku tried. "Just one chance, maybe we can all be best buds again."

Kairi looked up at Riku. After a while, she sighed. "Fine then." She said as she got her and back from Riku. "Only one chance. You got it?"

"Sure, sure." Riku grinned as Kairi walked past him and towards Sora. He chuckled a bit as he walked toward Kairi and Sora. "Well, let's get going then."

"Where are we going anyways?" Sora asked, crossing his arms behind his head.

"I have no idea with Riku." Kairi replied. "So? Where **are** we going?"

"A great place to be!" Riku grinned. He walked on as Sora and Kairi followed him. After quite a while of walking, Riku finally stopped. "We're here!"

"Here?" Kairi asked, confused as she looked around.

"Here where?" Sora asked.

"Here." Riku said, turning to the store to his right. It had a sign of a parfait. He looked up at the sign, then at Kairi and Sora. "Shall we go then?" Riku then pushed the shop's yellow door as a tiny bell rang.

One of the waiters then looked up from cleaning the tables. "Irashaimasen!" He said.

Kairi and Sora looked around. Though the shop may look small, many people were still in it. They walked to an unoccupied table and sat down. Riku facing Sora each other and Kairi facing no one. Kairi wondered on. Staring at the wall in the opposite direction of where she sat. A waiter came a few minutes after they sat down.

"Welcome to Parfait Palace! We currently have chocolate, mint chocolate, strawberry, blueberry and vanilla parfaits today. Also available is our mega parfait Palace Parfait that serves three people. Other items available are fruit shakes, and ice cream sundaes." The waiter said, after taking a deep breath, he started again. "Now, may I take your order?" (a/n: I'd just like to say, sorry for the name/s XD)

"Hm... I'll have... Strawberry parfait! You do have bottled water, right?" Sora said.

"Ah.. Yes sir." The waiter said as he took note of the orders in his small notebook. "Anything else, sir? Ma'am?"

"I'll have chocolate parfait." Riku said with a simple smile. "Like Sora over here, bottled water."

"Yes. And what would you like, Ma'am?" The waiter asked. Never expecting what he was about to hear next.

"I'll have... that... Hm..." Kairi started. "Mega parfait, Palace Parfait. I'll have that one please."

"Um... Excuse me?" The waiter asked. "If you did not notice, Ma'am, your friends have already ordered something."

"Yeah. I know." Kairi said, averting her gaze from the wall to the waiter. "And that's my order. Palace Parfait."

"But..."

"Please, just let her have it." Riku said in a pleasant tone.

"Um... Okay..." The waiter said. "Your drinks, Ma'am?"

"Hm... Two bottles of water. Hm... But I would like to try some of those shakes." Kairi said, placing her elbow on the table as she placed her chin on her palm. "What do you think, Riku?"

"Whatever you want to eat, Kairi..." Riku chuckled. "Whatever you want to eat or drink... It's up to you."

"Hm... Okay then." Kairi blinked as she looked at the waiter. "I'll have that Palace Parfait and three bottles of water." She raised her free hand and lowered her thumb and her pinky, making a sign of three.

"Okay then. So that's, one chocolate parfait, one strawberry parfait, one Palace Parfait and five bottles of water." The waiter said, his eyes growing wide a bit. "A-anything else?"

"Hm..." Kairi started. "I would like so--"

"That'll be all." Riku grinned as the waiter rushed away.

Sora began to laugh. "Oh Kairi... Five years have passed... And you still haven't gotten over your love for desserts."

"Well, that's how I am, Sora. Accept it." She said as she squinted her eyes, kind of glaring at him.

"Well, uh... I just have to go somewhere." Riku said, standing up. "You two stay here and wait for me, okay?"

"Ah! But, Riku!" Sora stuttered. He couldn't handle Kairi all alone, especially when he just started to annoy her. He needed Riku's help. Well, at least that's what he thought.

"Come on, Sora. You're just going to wait." Riku grinned. "You'll survive." Riku laughed. "Don't do anything, okay Kairi?"

"I'll try my best not to tear him apart." Kairi said, looking over at the wall again.

"Ah..." Sora smiled, nervous.

"Well, I'll go now." Riku waved. "Behave okay?" Riku then walked to the door and pushed it. He then left.

A moment of silence passed between the two. Finally, Kairi started to speak.

"He treats me like a kid."

"Uh... Who?" Sora asked, feeling kind of awkward.

"Riku." Kairi sighed, getting her chin off her palm and leaning back on her chair. She looked up at the ceiling.

"Hm..." Sora blinked. "Doesn't he treat everyone like that?"

Kairi laughed as she sat up straight again. "No just you and me. " She grinned. "Which reminds me…" Kairi blinked, thinking for a while, "He doesn't treat Selphie, Tidus or Wakka like that."

"Maybe it's cause we're his closest friends." Sora grinned, crossing his arms behind his head again.

"Hm... Maybe..." Kairi blinked. A sheepish smile was cast on her face as she remember something. "Yet, there's this one girl..."

"Hm? What girl?" Sora asked, curious about what Kairi was saying. If it had something to do with a girl and Riku, he would definitely want to know.

Kairi giggled. "Oh, nothing..." Kairi smiled a pleasant smile. Her eyes seemed to follow the motion, making them captivating. This made Sora stare.

* * *

After a while of waiting, Riku still did not come back.

"Wonder where he is..." Kairi said, trying to look past the window. "What's taking him so long?"

"It's only been a few minutes anyway..." Sora started. "He'll be back soon." He grinned. Kairi smiled at him. As they waited a few minutes longer, Kairi's order arrived.

"I'm sorry for taking so long." The waiter smiled. "We create our ultimate parfaits first before going on to the other ones. Well, I shall go now. Happy eating, Miss!" And he zoomed off to the kitchen.

"Well, that's a bummer." Sora started.

"Eh? What? You wanna share first?" Kairi asked, letting Sora have one of the two extra spoons.

"Nah..." Sora grinned. "It's yours. You eat it."

"Okay then. If you say so." Kairi said, she took her spoon and dug into the parfait.

'Too bad there are only two kinds of parfaits here...' Sora sighed as he watched Kairi eat. 'Palace Parfait and others...' He sighed again.

"What's with the sighs?" Kairi asked, taking a break from almost eating the the parfait whole in one gulp. She neatly wiped her mouth as she waited Sora to answer.

"It's nothing..." Sora said as he sighed yet again.

"You keep on sighing. What's with you?" Kairi asked.

"Nothing... Go on and eat your parfait." Sora said as he put his arms on the table, crossed over one another. He laid his head there as he watched Kairi eat. "Kairi... You haven't changed a bit."

Kairi paused. "What?" She asked, a bit of annoyance in her tone. She looked down at Sora. "What's **that** supposed to mean?"

Sora suddenly sat up, noticing that he had just blown up the fuse. "Um... Uh... What I meant was that..."

Kairi's eye twitched. "What?"

"Well... What I mean is that..." Sora began to stutter. Kairi pouted as Sora kept on stuttering. Sora, giving up on looking away, looked at Kairi. He saw her pout and made him feel something warm in his cheeks. "What I mean is that..."

"Just spit it out!"

"You're prettier than before..." Sora blushed, looking down at the table.

Kairi blinked, not knowing what to say. She never thought Sora would ever say something like that about her. Kairi smiled with delight, yet she didn't know why.

"Um... Your order, sir." The waiter said as he put Sora's parfait in front of him. "Sir? Are you feeling alright? You're red."

"Oh... Uh... It's nothing. Uh... Thanks." Sora said. And the waiter went off. He then started to eat.

Kairi watched Sora eat as she herself ate. Sora noticed this. "What?" He asked.

Kairi smiled. "I just never thought I'd hear something like that from you."

Sora blinked. "Ah! Hey!"

The bell then rang.

"Hey! I'm back!" Riku grinned as he sat down on his seat. (a/n: riku's back! whee! -huggles riku- oo; uh.. you didnt see me do that XD)

"Ei! What took you so long?" Sora asked, pretending like nothing ever happened.

"Yeah." Kairi agreed.

"Oh... I just got some stuff. Then went back home to place it there. Then I came back here." Riku grinned.

"You're kidding!" Sora said, stuffing a spoonful of the parfait into his mouth. The waiter then came, bringing Riku's chocolate parfait with him. The waiter placed the parfait in front of Riku and went back to get some bottled water.

"Everything is done here." The waiter said. "If you need anything else, please just call." And he walked away again.

"So, anything happen while I was gone?" Riku asked, looking down at his parfait. Kairi and Sora looked at each other, then at Riku.

"Nothing." They said simultaneously.

"Hm..." Riku said as he ate his parfait.

After a while, they all finished, paid and went out for a movie. After the movie, they walked to the park.

"You know... I still can't believe Kairi finished a whole parfait that's meant for three people!" Sora grinned. "No... Wait... It really is possible... Kairi **is** a--"

"One more word from you, and you're dead." Kairi peered her eyes.

"Okay, okay. Fine. I'll stop." Sora grinned. Riku laughed at the two as he walked behind them. He looked up at the sky with orange highlights.

"Oh... Sunset already..." Riku said to himself.

"Look! Popsicles!" Sora said as he pointed to a popsicle stand.

"Come on! Let's get some popsicles!" Kairi said. "I'll race you!"

"You're on!" Sora said, as he went running of toward the stand with Kairi following him.

Riku laughed as he watched them. 'I don't know why they wonder I treat them like little kids.' Riku smirked, looking at his right hand where a tiny black microphone. 'They never saw it coming...' Riku put the mic in his pocket and got the earphone out of his ear. He then followed Sora and Kairi to the popsicle stand.

After buying popsicles, they sat on a nearby bench which was located near the fountain.

"What a great day it's been..." Kairi grinned, licking the last few drops of her popsicle.

"Yeah..." Sora smiled. "The only thing we didn't do today that we've done before was watching the sunset."

"Yeah." Riku said, looking up at the sky. "Hm... It's gonna get dark soon."

Sora and Kairi looked up as well. "Oh no!" They said in unison. "Uh... Bye Riku! Gotta go!"

They both then rushed off, leaving Riku all alone. He laughed, "Well, I'll see you both Monday then." He then walked away and went back home.

* * *

'Oh no... I should have just called Wei... Now it took me even longer to get home...' Kairi thought as she ran to her house. Seeing her house in the distance, she picked up in speed.

Finally, she arrived at their gate. The guards instantly opened the door for her and led her to the door. She walked to the living room, finding her mom panicking.

Her mother gasped. "Kairi!"

"Hi Mom." Kairi smiled a bit, quite nervous.

"Where were you? I was so worried! Why didn't you call Wei?" Kairi's mother walked up to her and hugged her tight.

"I'm fine, Mom. I was just with Riku and sora. And, I forgot to call Wei so..."

"Okay. I understand. But, look at you! Go fix yourself up before the guests arrive okay?" Kairi's mom then pushed her to her room. "Now," The mother clapped her hands, maids and servants walking into the room. "Fix her up quickly." The mother smiled as she closed the door.

The maids and servants finished up quickly, fixing every inch of Kairi. They all walked out of the room as Kairi was left alone, standing in the middle of the room. She then walked up to the mirror and smiled at the reflection. And soon...

_Ding dong..._

The guests arrived.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** W00tness! I finally finished this... T.T After so long... Let me say this again. I am so sorry for not updating so long. And, I should say sorry in advance too. School's starting tomorrow, and I might not have much time. So so sorry! Again and again!

**Dictionary Notes:**

Fire Trees - Cherry blossom like trees here in the Philippines. There were lots of these in May, and I really lurve fire trees. Want to see one? Check out meh DA account! XD

**Next Chapter Preview (by Kairi):** Okay... So this is it. The guests have finally arrived and well, one is still missing. Hm... Funny, I've seen these people before. Wait.. They're the parents of... Oh my gosh...

**Next Chapter : Dinner**

Don't miss it!


	5. 4th: Somewhat Secrets

**Childhood Friends  
**Chapter 4 : Somewhat Secrets

**Author's Notes:** Okay... It's been a loooong time since I've updated this fanfic. o.o; And I am truly sorry. By now I should have been killed for not updating. Sorry, but I'm just such a lazy bum. XD So, please, forgive me. .-.; Well, since I haven't been writing for a long time, I forgot what my plan for this chapter was all about! XD So, because of my exams and a few ideas from some shows, I have a new plot. 8D Hopefully a better one. xD And an easier one. .-.; So, along with the new plot, this chapter has a new title. XD I know, I'm not good with titles.

Anyways... Happy reading!

**PS:** To the Noypi people, I have a request. Read my fanfic, _Tanong sa Aking Isipan_. If it isn't obvious, XD it's a Filipino oneshot I worked on one day when I was kinda bored. So, just asking you to read. If you don't want to, it's okay. Anyways, on with the story!

**Comments:**

Aemi (Dreaming Wistfully) - Yeah. I miss the Fire Trees now too. T.T I'm sorry. Did you want me to model it after the party? Cause I didn't. As you have read yesterday and you looked quite shocked with the toot thing. Ahehe... XD Yeah... She has high metabolism. xD I wish I had high metabolism. :P XD But also, another point, after she ate all those food, she suddenly ran back home. I wonder why she didnt get that appendix thing. .-.

carbuncle x3 - Thanks! XD

thesrazrbladekisses - I'm so sorry! I'm really really sorry! Please do forgive me! -bows- If you kill me... Please do. o.o

skippinsunday - Ahehe... You're welcome. XD She has high metabolism. I wish I was like her. XD But not the anorexic part. .-.; Hm... Yeah! Tell him that! XD Bwahahaha! Ooh! Lucky you!

Casey - Thanks! You'll see who the guests are. xD The microphone... Riku was spying on Kairi and Sora. Making them think that he ran back home but he really is just outside listening through the mini microphone. XD; Yes. I know. Weird. XD And yes... Yes. Such high metabolism. XD

bertie reads heaps - I'm reallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreallyreally sorry!

Lonewolfmaiden - Thankies! XD

Shirozora - You'll see who the guests are. xD Thankies! Sorry I was not able to update that soon. .-.

kryuzei - XD Sorry. And thanks. ;

khknight - Don't worry. She won't. XD

thekeybladegirl - No one's stupid. XD Only me.

**Disclaimer:** I **do not own** the **Kingdom Hearts** and **Final Fantasy** characters that are to be found in this fan fiction.

* * *

I sighed. I guess I was kind of nervous. I don't really know who the guests are, and I don't really know why they had to come here to our mansion. In fact, I don't know anything about these _guests_. But now that they're here, soon to be right in front of my face, I don't know what to do. 

I looked at myself in the mirror again and turned left and right. I wore a purple silk dress that somewhat showed my curves. Embarrassing to admit, but everyone says that I **do** have curves. Not that I don't want to have curves. I just go on with what other people say. My red shoulder length hair was up and twirled, sealed with a chopstick. Some of my hair got loose from the chopstick, but it came to a nice effect. I smiled again as I stared to calm down a bit.

My eyes grew wide in surprise as I heard the sound of a car stopping. I turned my gaze to the direction of the door leading to the hall. Slowly, I made my way, step by step toward the door. I stepped out of my room and looked to my right, seeing my older sister, Krisha, was standing right there.

"Anare," I called out to her. I called Krisha 'anare', because 'anare' meant older sister in Japanese. "why are you still--"

"Kairi," she started, of course, interrupting me. "you have no idea what this gathering is for, don't you?"

"Eh?" I cried out a bit. I blinked for a few times, thinking back on what my sister just said. "Wha?"

"Yup. You're clueless."

"Hey hey hey hey hey." I said in a mere second. "Why are you still in your normal clothes? You should be in some gown! Like I am!" I cried. "You're the one who's clueless!"

She laughed. "No, you really are the one who's clueless." She grinned, quite sheepishly. "This gathering isn't for me, it isn't for Kuni either."

"It isn't?" I asked as I tilted my head. "Then it's just for me? What for?"

Krisha laughed. She was always like this. She always tried to annoy me. Some people say it's because she's jealous of me. But some say it's because she loves me. As for me, I say it's how big sisters really are. Except for me with Kuni, my little brother. He's just too cute to be meddled with.

"Sorry, can't tell ya, sis." She grinned. "You'll have to figure it out for yourself." She said as she tapped my nose with her finger which resulted me to pout a bit. She smiled. "But I'll tell you one thing."

"What?" I asked. I was really curious! Who wouldn't be?

"It has something with the word that has eight letters, starts with the letter 'M' and ends with a letter 'E'." She grinned.

I blinked. "Wha?" I tilted my head.

My sister looked at me with eyes that were shocked.

"Are you _that_ slow?" She asked in somewhat an insulting tone. Well, to me it was.

"Ah! Hey!" I pouted.

"Well, anyways," she said as she turned back to the direction of her room. "that's all I wanted to tell you. My lips are now sealed." She waved her hands as if erasing what just happened from her mind. I sighed as I looked at her retreating back.

'_I'm so sorry he isn't here yet._' I heard someone say. The voice was quite familiar. I made my way to the end of the hall where the stairs was located to make sure if the person whom I believed the voice belonged to is really that person. '_You see, he was supposed to arrive home early today from an outing with his friends. But that boy, well, you know how he was._'

'_It's alright_.' I heard my mother say. '_We'll just have to wait for him a little longer._'

'_I thank you so much._' Another familiar voice. Unlike the other one, the voice sounded more like one of a male's.

'_Well, why don't you two sit down?_' I heard my mom ask.

'_Okay then._' The female voice said.

'_Hm... Where's Kairi?_' The male voice asked.

'_Um... Well..._' And that was the last I heard. They probably headed for the Living Room. A dreaded room where eavesdropping can not reach. Too bad, I couldn't see whom the voices really belonged to.

I stretched my arms up as I breathed in deeply and closed my eyes. Releasing my breath and my stretched out arms, I opened my eyes again and felt someone tucking my dress. I tilted my head to see who it was. As I looked down, it was Kuni, my 5 year old younger brother.

"Hey, Kuni." I smiled. He was so cute! He was holding his little stuffed paopu my father, my mother, my older sister and I gave him on his third birthday. He looked at me with such cute baby eyes and he looked so adorable I could just pinch him.

"Kairi-onee-chan," he called me. 'Onee-chan' is another Japanese term for older sister. "shouldn't you be going downstairs already?"

I looked at Kuni who looked up at me. I nodded my head, continuing to smile. "Are you gonna come with me?"

He shook his head, left to right. "Mama doesn't want me to." He replied, politely.

"Oh..." I said. "Okay then." The more I thought about Kuni and Krisha-anare wouldn't be with me during the gathering made me feel more nervous. I looked back down at Kuni who was smiling that don't-be-afraid-sis-you're-gonna-be-fine smile. I smiled back at him. He really was a kind and polite kid. "I'll take you to your room before I go downstairs." I said. I took his small hand in mine and started to walk towards his room. He still held the stuffed paopu with his other hand. As we got to his room, I tucked him into bed.

"I'm not sleepy yet..." He said, rubbing his eyes with his free hand. He looked over at the small table in his room. "I want to listen to the music box."

I blinked. Music box?

I looked over at the table he looked at. There, I found a small purple music box. It looked kind of old. I blinked a few more times, thinking about where I've seen this music box before.

"Mama said that the helpers found it in the attic the other day." He started. "They said it's been there for years."

I looked back from Kuni to the music box. I knelt down a bit, making sure that my dress wouldn't get dirty. Then I opened the lid of the music box. As the lid opened, music started to play. It was that tune, that song. Sora, Riku and I's favorite song before. I was confused. When did this ever get here?

"Kuni--" I said as I looked back at him, only to find him sleeping. I stood back up and walked over to him. Kissed his cheek and went over to the door. I closed it a bit, still leaving some space for light to leak in.

I sighed again as I walked over to the stairs. There, one of our helpers was waiting for me.

"Miss Kairi," she started. "Madam wants your presence in the living room."

Nodding my head, I said, "I'll be there."

She nodded her head and walked back downstairs. I followed her shortly after calming myself one last time, though I was still thinking about what Krisha-anare said. I sighed. But after that sigh, I put back my smile. Before entering the living room, the helper stopped and looked back at me. She took some lip gloss from a nearby drawer and started to put some on my lips. Why was there lip gloss in the drawer? Please, don't ask me.

"There, better." She said as I rubbed my lips together. "Now, go."

I started to walk towards the living room which was at the left side of the first floor., to the right was the kitchen and the dining room, and on the opposite side of the main door was the ball room. And so, I walked on. My heart beating faster by the second. Finally, I arrived at the living room, seeing my mom sitting on one of the sofas facing the living room door, and the two guests sitting on the sofa facing the opposite side of the door.

"Oh! There she is!" My mother cried. "Come over here, Kairi."

I nodded my head as I walked to my mother. I was happy since I managed to walk gracefully toward my mother, and sat down gracefully as well. As I sat up straight, feet together on the floor and my hands cupped on my lap, I looked at the two people in front of me. And then I realized who they were.

"You are--"

"Sora's parents." The couple said, simultaneously.

I blinked as my eyes turned to dots and my mouth somewhat turned into an x. (a/n: her face is like this:x) I was shocked, and I didn't know what to do. Unconsciously, I stood back up and walked back into the hall.

"K-kairi!" I heard my mom call me. But I didn't want to go back, it was too horrible. How could I have been so blind? Just from my sister's clues I should have known what this was already. It's all clear now.

_I'm going to be engaged to Sora._

* * *

**  
End Notes:** Shocks! XD Shocking, isn't it? Or was it not shocking? o.o; Well, too bad if it wasn't. XD But if it was, then... YAY! XD So... Cheers to the new plot! Mwee! -drinks iced tea- Hope you enjoyed that chapter! XD Till next time, ja na! 

**Next Chapter Preview:** Aww... Too bad... I'm going to be putting this(the next chapter preview corner) down already. 8D; But hey! To replace it, I'm thinking of having some Trivia Corner. XD So... I'll need your opinion on that. .-.;


	6. 5th: Spinning Around and Around

**Childhood Friends  
**Chapter 5 : Spinning Around and Around

**Author's Notes:** Okay... So while I made this chapter, well, the latter part of this chapter, I was listening to really sad music(FFX-2's Yuna's Ballad, FFIX's Loss of Me-piano version- and Gensomaden Saiyuki's Alone-piano version-). So, the last part may seem too... something. o.O And so, here's the fifth chapter! XD; I hope you'll like this one. Don't get confused. XD But if you do, just tell me. XD; Enjoy reading!

**Replies to Reviews (otherwise known as RtR XD):**

Aemi (Dreaming Wistfully) - Ahehe... XD Yeah. The rarty. XD Have a safe trip going back to the States, ne? I'll miss you lots! -mwahuglomp-

thesrazrbladekisses - Oh my gulay XD Oh no! Please! No! I'm not evil! Just writer's block! .-.; Forgive me!

Sorasgirl333 - Oh. Thankies. XD

newkid - Well, he's not really... Well... Just read on. 8D

Casey - Yes. Very uber shocking. O.O Wide eye shocking. XD Yeah. The Trivia Corner's up. 8D XD Hoorah for trivias!

skippinsunday - Yes. Better for him! XD I guess. 8D; Oh... He did? o.o; Anyways... Yeah. On with tha story XD

carbuncle x3 - Yes. I finally did. 8D Trivia Corner is up desu XD Hm... I dunno if she really should get used to it though. XD Oh! This story is on your alerts! Uwai! Thankies! XD Well, actually I already saw your name on the list thingy 8D XD Anyways, thanks! XD

Shirozora - Ohmygulay XD What's going to happen is... Just read on. XD Yeah. They are too young. And you got it right! Yay for you! XD

khknight - Yes! I am serious! XD At least, I think I am. 8D

**Disclaimer:** I was walking around one day when I saw a piece of paper lying on the ground. I picked it up since I had nothing to do, and there, I saw it. 'Kingdom Hearts is yours! What more is... just put this piece of paper into your swimming pool and Riku will be real!' Because I am such a fangurl, I hurried to the nearest swimming pool and I put the paper into the pool. I waited. And waited. And waited. Then I found some random bystander (known as Aemi or Dreaming Wistfully) laughing at me because she was the one who made the letter thing. And so, I cried. And still, Kingdom Hearts isn't mine. So is it's characters. And Riku still isn't real. _Sigh..._ XD

* * *

I walked towards the stairs. Which was, like I said, by the door. Right when I was going to turn left since the staircase was located there, the door swung open.

On the other side of the door, stood a boy who wore a soaked black suit. He was dripping wet, and his brown hair hung on his shoulders. He breathed deeply, gasping for air. He had one hand on the door since he kind of slammed it open, and the other one on his knee as he panted. I blinked, feeling my cheeks starting to get warmer by the second. Could I be blushing? But, why?

My mother soon followed me. And Sora's parents followed her.

"Sora!" His mother called.

"What?" I murmured. Soft enough for only me to hear. _This_ guy is Sora? But, how?

"Sorry I was late, Mom." Sora apologized. He grinned as he stood up straight, regaining his usual breathing pattern.

"It's alright. But," his mother started. "you're soaking wet."

"Aah..." Sora grinned wider. "It's okay."

"Wow..." My mother said. "I haven't seen you in a long time, Sora!"

Sora blinked. I knew he was clueless.

"D-don't you remember me?" My mother asked.

"She's Kairi's mother, Sora." His mother smiled.

"Your future mother-in-law." His father smiled.

We both stood dumbfounded. How could they say such things so plainly? It's like it happens everyday!

"Well," my mother started. "why don't we all go to the dining room and eat?"

"Sounds like a good idea." Sora's father agreed.

"Let's all go along then." My mother smiled, walking on with Sora's parents, leaving Sora and me behind.

We blinked a few times, then found ourselves looking at each other. A few moments later, I sharpened my gaze, glaring at him. He seemed to be surprised, but I didn't mind. I just went on and followed my mother.

* * *

Dinner wasn't good. I guess my mother didn't appreciate what I did then, but it's all a little late now.

In the dining room, my mother sat on a chair on the side where I sat beside her. The other chair beside her would be where my father would sit. In front of my mother was Sora's mother, and beside his mother, his father. Sora wasn't there yet. He was still changing his clothes. Gosh. For a boy he takes so long to fix himself up. And that's just drying himself up. Hm... Maybe it's because of the gel he has to use. But still, his hair remains so soft. Maybe he doesn't really use gel. But how can his hair defy Isaac Newton so much?

Minutes went on and flew by, they never stopped talking. Well, they did when they wanted to chew on food and eat and stuff like that, but there was never a time when no one talked. It was either Sora's father talked, or his mother talked, or my mother talked. I would sigh every now and then, not really understanding a word they were saying. But my ears started to get alert as I heard my name.

"I'm so happy Kairi would be getting married to Sora." My mother stated.

"We've been waiting for this moment for so long." Sora's mother continued. "I mean, when did we first plan this? High school?"

Oh my gosh. They're kidding, right?

"No... Maybe it was around college." My mother corrected.

"Yeah. Maybe it really was at that time." His mother replied.

A moment of silence finally passed us. Maybe it was finally the time. Time for what? To tell them I don't want to be married to Sora.

"I'm really happy Kairi wil--"

"I don't want to be married to Sora."

Everyone paused and looked at me when I interrupted my mother and said those words. I felt like I could hear my mother's heart breaking at that moment, but I went on anyway.

"I don't want to marry him. I admit I've liked him before. But five years ago, he suddenly left. And anger just rushed within me. For five years I had a grudge against him. But then, the other day, when he came back and became one of my classmates, I was... happy. But still, I felt a lot of feelings starting to come to me that I was confused and I didn't know what to do." I shook my head low. "Then, now, in this house, I learn from both our parents that we, childhood friends, are actually going to get married. Now, I don't really know what to feel anymore. Everything is just happening too fast. So, please, give me some time to think."

From there, I think... I cried.

* * *

Once I cried, I ran away from the dinner table and into the hall. There, I saw Sora walking toward the dining room with a towel on his head.

"Hey Kai--"

I couldn't take it. I just ran up the stairs and ran to my room, plopping myself onto my bed. I didn't know what happened just then. I lost control of myself and just started to blurt out anything that popped into my head. Wasn't it that years before, I was the one who liked Sora? Wasn't it then when I wanted to gather up all my courage and tell him that I liked him? Isn't that the reason why I kept calling him names? I dug my head deeper into my pillow as I started to sink into my own thoughts.

Downstairs, everyone sat speechless.

"Maybe. we really should have consulted them." Sora's father said.

"_Maybe_?" My mother asked with a tint of annoyance. "Just _maybe_? That's exactly what we should have done!"

"Oi oi..." Sora's mother said, calming everyone down.

"Ahno..." Sora blinked as he entered the dining room. "What happened?"

A moment silence passed them all. No one knew what to say.

"Sora," his mother started, "your marriage with Kairi is cancelled."

"Oh." Sora replied. "Okay."

"It's okay with you?" His father asked.

"Yeah. Sure. We're too young anyways." Sora grinned, placing his hands at the back of his head.

"It's one of those fixed marriages, Sora." His mother explained.

"Yeah. I know." Sora said as his eyes saddened a bit. He didn't know why. No one knew why. Especially me.

"Well, I guess we would get going." Sora's father suggested.

"I'm really sorry for all the trouble." My mother bowed as one of our helpers showed Sora and his family the way out. Once she saw them leave, she sank back down into her chair. She put her hand on her forehead, and her elbow on the table. "Why, Kairi?" She whispered. "Why?"

* * *

Sunday passed by pretty quickly. My parents were gone the whole day though, and I was left at home with my little brother, Kuni. We just played around. At first I resisted, but seeing how much he wanted to play in his eyes, I went on playing with him anyway. If you're asking about my sister, she had a date. And yeah, no one wants to know what happened there.

And so, Sunday did pass, and Monday morning came. I rubbed my eyes as I tried to rub the sleepiness in them away. I yawned, moaned, and stretched. Then I dragged my feet to one side of my bed and started to walk toward my window. I pulled a part of the long drapes for me to see the outside. The sky was half warm colored, and half cool colored. The mixture of colors seemed to sooth my eyes; it was a beautiful sight. I smiled at the wonderful morning and went to the bathroom.

I fixed myself up, taking my time. Once I got out into my bedroom, I put on my clothes. Actually, my uniform. There's this new policy thing our principal came up with. Us girls were to wear a white blouse with matching blue and white plaid miniskirt and necktie. The boys would be wearing a white polo, also with the matching blue and white checkered pants and necktie. The girls had to wear those high, deep blue socks, too. But the boys, well, it wouldn't really matter what socks they would wear since no one would see them. As for the shoes, it's all uniformed, too.

_Sigh..._ What's with the strict uniform policy all of the sudden? Everything's just changing so fast. I hope I won't be too left behind. Life is like a bullet train now. _Sigh..._

'_Kairi, you seem down._' My mirror told me. I haven't approached _her_ for two days now.

"I'm fine." I smiled. "Don't worry about it." Oh my gosh. I'm reassuring a mirror.

'_Okay, Miss Kairi. Whatever you say._' The mirror replied. '_You look absolutely fabulous today! But one tip, roll up your sleeves. Please._'

Fashion tips from a mirror. Nice, isn't it?

"Thanks yet again." I smiled as I rolled my sleeves up. I went over to my dresser and got my watch. It was given to me by my father last year. I've been using it ever since. "Well, I guess I gotta go now." I packed all the school stuff that I brought home the past Friday, and walked out into the hall, down the stairs and into the dining room.

* * *

I arrived at the dining room and met eyes with my father. I haven't really seen my father for a long time. The last time I saw him was two weeks ago. And really, I've missed him.

"Well, look who's here!" He grinned. "It's my lil' Kairi!"

I smiled. "I'm not that little anymore, Dad." I walked toward him and hugged him. It's been a long time since that happened. Even two weeks ago, we haven't really bonded.

"You're up early today." My father grinned. I looked over at the clock. It was seven minutes after six o'clock. I guess it really is early, for me.

"Didn't notice that." I said after a giggle. Breaking the embrace from my dad, I sat on the chair next to him.

"I see." He said as he continued on eating his breakfast.

My classmates have told me that their fathers always read newspapers during breakfast. They don't get to talk much because of that. They say they don't mind, it's actually better that way. But for me, I felt quite sad. To not be able to know how much your parents love you, it really is quite a sad thing. To me, the newspaper is a wall between the relationship of a child and his or her parent. It could be a wall from a husband to a wife, too. I consider myself lucky that my dad isn't like that. But then, he's barely home. I guess that's our wall. Though I can't tell which is worse, the newspaper, or not being able to see your dad for most of a year.

"Well," my dad started, "I heard you rejected the arrangement your mother and I made for you."

I blinked. Arrangement?

"You mean--"

"The fixed marriage with Sora." My father said.

"Oh..." I said. My voice starting to grow weak as it reached the end. "Yeah."

"Why?" My father asked. "I thought you liked Sora."

"That's it, Dad. I _liked_ him." I replied.

"Ah... Yes." My father nodded his head. I raised an eyebrow. What is going on in my father's head? "I'll give you more time to think about that."

"Eh?" I exclaimed. "But Dad, I'll never like Sora again. Ever!"

"That's what you say now." He smiled. "But give it time, and it will take it's chance."

"What?" I asked.

"You just go on your merry way to school now, Dear. You might run late." My father smiled at me. "Have a good time at school."

I pouted as I stood up and grabbed a ham sandwich and stuffed it into my mouth. I gulped it down and said, "Bye Dad. I'll see you later."

"Goodbye, dear." My father smiled at me again. He stood up and hugged me again. "I love you, dear."

Something was wrong. I didn't like the tune my father used. It was...sad.

"I love you too, Dad." I replied. Tears tried to push through my eyes, I didn't know why.

My father released me, and he smiled at me. I wanted to smile back, but my mouth wouldn't budge. Somehow, I didn't want to leave my father's side just yet. It's as if when I leave, he'll break down and would be sent to the hospital. Or when I get home, he wouldn't be in the same world as I am. I didn't know what this strange feeling was. But I hoped, that it was all false.

"Kairi, I have something to ask of you." My father started. "Promise me, you'll marry Sora."

I blinked. What was the big deal with my father and marrying Sora?

I gulped. I didn't know what to say. But my mouth finally curved up as I said. "Okay. But promise me that you'll be the one to bring me to the altar."

I watched a movie before. A father promised his daughter that he would be the one to bring his daughter to his going to be son-in-law. I never finished that movie. I didn't know if the father was able to keep his promise. But I do know that the father had a problem. I hope that wouldn't happen with my dad. I really hope so.

"Okay." My father replied, guiding me back to reality. "Consider it as my last request then."

"Eh?" I tilted my head.

"Just go on. Have a good day." He got hold of my head, kissed my forehead, and sent me outside.

I regret that I left at that time. Should I have stayed any longer, I could have had more time with my father. But then again, I didn't know. That that was the last time that I would see him.

* * *

**End Notes:** Okay... I hope you guys got that end part. Well, if you didn't, it will be explained in the next chapter. Waah... Listening to really sad music while writing fanfics really affects me. _Sigh..._ And... I love my disclaimer XD

**Trivia Corner:** Okay! After two out of two votes 8D Here's the Trivia Corner! XD

Question#1: Who is the keyblade wielder? (ohmygulay that is so hard XD)  
Question#2: Who are the two best friends of the keyblade wielder?  
Question#3: Who is the 'other side' of the keyblade wielder?

And so... That's it for this chapter! XD The answers to those questions will be revealed on the next chapter! (like no one knows what the answers are XD) Till' next update! Sore ja na!


	7. 6th: Best Friends

**Childhood Friends  
**Chapter Six: Best Friends

**Author's Notes:** Aryaa! Yes! I'm back! And I have a pen name. lol _lea26karla _Ah… I think I'm using this name too much. Lol I'm really sorry for not updating for such a long time. After a long time, I've come back with a hopefully comedic enough chapter for you. :D

Shout out to my lovely, loving best friend, Anna! I am so sorry for not reading your fanfics. (zomg. I'm such a sad, sad person o.o') Thus, I dedicate many of the following chapters to you. 8DD (including this one! XD)

Anyways, here's the sixth chapter! **Happy reading!**

EDIT: Who else in the KH fandom has not yet played KH2? T-T please tell me so that I wouldn't feel lonely ;o; (still hasnt played or bought)(ashamed)**  
**

**Disclaimer:** I just never owned them.

**PS:** I will not use the first person view this time.  
**PS2:** Download (or buy. That'll be better!) **WaT**'s 5 Centi. It's really nice. It really got me to the mood of writing this. :D LOL It's such a good theme for the "I'm falling deeper and deeper in love with you, Sora." moments. xD lolol No worries! xD Those scenes are all... indirectly placed there. xD  
**PS3:** Most of the scenes here are anime-ish. xD I NEED YOUR ANIME SIDE TO WORK, PEOPLE! XDDD

* * *

Kairi walked to school that day. She took her time, as she kept on thinking about what happened the past weekend. She had rejected the offer to marry Sora, the person whom almost every girl at school was drooling over the past week. Of course, they still drooled over Riku, but they still mostly drooled over Sora. She sighed, not knowing what she would be able to tell him once she sees him at school. 

She turned at the corner, seeing her school at a distance. She kicked rocks that she met on her way. She sighed, every two or three times she kicked rocks. Sighing for one last time, she uttered to herself, '_I'm so stupid._' She kicked the last rock with all her might, sending the rock flying. Kairi watched it fly and sighed. Walking on, she noticed that the rock was falling towards a person and started panicking. As if everything was going on slow motion, she ran and yelled, "Watch out!"

"Hm?" The person mumbled as he turned to the direction to where a girl's voice came from. '_Watch out?_' He looked up in the air, and just in time, the rock hit his forehead.

"AAH!" Kairi panicked, her eyes growing really wide. "I'm so sorry!" She yelled as she arrived at the side of the person she hurt. "Are you okay?" she asked, thoughts forming in her mind.

"_WOULD YOU WATCH WHERE YOU'RE AIMING YOUR ROCKS AT?" a man exploded._  
"_I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Kairi bowed._

Kairi's mind was probably losing its sense. Her world, after all, is not a manga. (a/n: manga - Japanese comic)

The person she hit the rock with let out a soft groan. "No, no, I'm fine." The boy said as he removed his hand from his forehead.

Kairi blinked. _OMG. Sora?_ She blushed. _What's with him today? Why isn't his hair all up and pointy today?_

"Oh! Kairi!" Sora grinned.

Kairi was stunned. _How could he still grin at me like that? Doesn't he feel awkward from what happened the other night?_

"Gosh. That hurt so hard, Kairi." Sora laughed. "You should go join the soccer club or something.

"What is it with you?" Kairi asked.

Sora blinked. "Eh?"

Kairi kept quiet, thoughts filling her head. _Doesn't he remember anything that happened _that_ night? About our parents deciding our future? Isn't he even a little bit disappointed? Mad? Shocked? Anything?_

"Oh…" Sora started. "If you're talking about the other night," he chuckled, "don't mind it too much."

"Eh?" Kairi looked up, Sora being taller than her and all.

Sora put his hands behind his head and turned his back against Kairi. "Just… don't think about it too much." He smiled. "We _are_ just 14 year olds." He looked back at Kairi and grinned.

A soft breeze blew as Kairi fell into a trance. She stared at the face of the boy in front of her. His grin…

"Oh dear, I forgot to put gel on my hair." Sora said as he felt his hair. "Well, I'm gonna go inside now, Kairi. You should too." He smiled. "Well, see you in the auditorium, Kairi!" With that, he rushed off.

_Don't use that grin so easily…_

… _or I might fall for you…_

… _even deeper._

_

* * *

_  
The school bell rang which marked the point that it was finally lunch time

"Well class," The teacher said as he was about to end his class. "don't forget about your 10000 word essay on my teacher is so boring please don't let me do this 10000 word essay about Destiny Island history which is due tom—" _Whoosh._ "eh?"

As fast as a bolt of light, he fends off the Heartless—err—gluttonous freaks and somersaults so he would hit people. He fights people so that they would back away from the pastry line. He is…

"An absolute idiot." Kairi said as she looked at Sora eating his tray full of pastries.

Riku laughed. "Today's the first day they opened that pastry store."

"And Sora just _had_ to buy all the pastries in that store." Kairi said with a negative tone. _Agh. What happened to the guy I was falling for earlier this morning? _She looked at how Sora ate. He was eating like a kid! Stuffing whatever he could grab into his mouth and chewed on and on. He also had food all around his mouth: an absolute pig. _Where does all the food go?_ She asked herself. Though, watching Sora eat like a kid, it made Kairi feel somehow warm inside. _Just like a kid, huh?_

"Aww, come on, Kairi." Sora said in a playful tone. "You're acting as if we're complete strangers now."

"We _are_ strangers." Kairi said harshly, getting back in the mood.

"Oh, really? Then how come we got engaged, huh? Huh?" Sora brought up, a really bad topic to bring up, actually, most probably the worst.

A cold, slight breeze went past them as if there was no one in the Cafeteria.

"You what?" Riku asked, somehow being able to survive choking from his drink.

"I am so gonna kill you, Sora." Kairi roared as she got hold of Sora's shirt with both hands and started to sway him back and forth.

"O-ro-ro" Sora let out as his eyes swirled around. (a/n: sort of like Kenshin and Kaoru in Samurai X, ne xD -- like that)

_No wonder those two weren't answering any calls I made. _Riku laughed deep inside him. These two getting engaged to each other would be the funniest thing that ever happened in his life.

"How could you ever blurt out something like that out of the blue?" Kairi scolded Sora as she continued to somehow murder him.

"Ah, look. Riku's laughing." Sora said, pointing toward Riku's direction. Kairi instantly turned her glare to Riku.

"Ah. I'm not laughing at all." Riku said as he suddenly composed himself, managing to plaster a sly smile on his face. Kairi groaned as she let go of Sora and sat back down on her seat.

'What's up with her?' Sora whispered to Riku.  
'I don't know, probably PMSing.'

"You two…" Kairi's eye twitched as she heard whatever the two were talking about. A slight 'sorry' came out of the two boys' mouths. Kairi sighed. _Ever since Sora came back, these two don't seem to grow up anymore._ She told herself as she watched Riku and Sora play around. She giggled at them. _But I guess… it's all for the better of us.

* * *

_

"Hey Kairi!" Sora called after her as she was about to walk out the gates of their school. Her name being called, caused her to look back and stare at the boy who called her.

"What is it this time, Id--"

"Wanna go out on a date with me?" Sora interrupted. He grinned, making Kairi blush.

BAM.

"WHO WOULD ASK SOMETHING LIKE THAT AT SUCH A SUDDEN TIME?" Kairi yelled as she hit Sora's face, HARD, with her bag.

"Ah… It was just a joke." Sora said as he fell to the ground.

"Oh. Sorry for hitting you too hard." Kairi said softly.

"Well, anyways," Sora continued as he stood up. "Want me to walk you home?" He smiled.

Kairi stared at him. _He seems to be serious this time, though._ She blinked. "Not in a million years."

"Aww… Kai!" Sora pouted.

"I'm not some Beyblade anime character, Sora." Kairi replied coldly as she continued walking on.

"Gasp. Otaku." Sora laughed, thus earning another smack on the face from Kairi. (a/n: otaku – a Japanese term for someone who is overly obsessed with something. It is usually used on Anime loving people. Thus, in this case, Sora refers to Kairi as an Anime Otaku.)

"Don't bother me, Sora." Kairi walked on. "I have other things to do."

And so, Kairi walked on. Sora stayed at the school gate, watching her back. _She really has changed a lot._ He clenched his fists. _Agh. She probably hates me now._

_Always not being able to tell someone dear to me what I need to say. I'm such a loser.

* * *

_

"Hm… so if I add this and this number, the answer would be blah blah blah. Ah! So x is equal to something! Ah… Piece of cake." Kairi grinned, relieved. "Ah… Finally, all that homework done!" She plopped herself down on her bed after putting all her stuff away. She positioned herself like this, and like that, not knowing what to do anymore. _It's nine o'clock._ Kairi read the time. She looked up at the ceiling of her room.

_I wonder what Sora's doing?_

Wait. Why was she thinking about Sora? _Could it really be… that I really _am _falling for Sora?_ Kairi thought. She rolled to her side, hugging one of her pillows. _It couldn't be… we are just _best friends. _That's all there is to it. But… lately…_

"_Wanna go out on a date with me?"_

_That sudden question… I really wanted to say 'yes'. But… why?_

Kairi thought deeply. She wasn't sure about what she was feeling anymore.

"Hey sis," Krisha, Kairi's older sister, interrupted. "you borrowed my WaT CD, right?"

"Ah. Yeah. The Sotsugyou TIME CD is here. I'll get it for you." Kairi said as she sat right back up, got the CD and brought it to her sister.

"Ah!" Krisha said, delighted. "So that's where it was! Thanks a lot, Kai--"

"Good night."

"—ri." Krisha blinked. "What up with her?" She rolled her eyes and walked back to her room.

Kairi sighed, having her back leaning on the door she just shut, she slid herself down and let herself sit down, hugging her knees.

_Just what _is_ wrong with me?

* * *

_

The following morning…

"Good mor… ning!" Kairi seemed slumped. There wasn't anyone at the dining table.

"Oh, good morning, miss!" One of the maids greeted her. "Please, seat over here."

"Where is father? Mother?" Kairi asked.

"Ah, they seem to be out on a business trip. They'll be back in a few weeks or so."

"Ah. I see…"

"Please, sit down, dear miss. Your breakfast will be served in a while."

"Okay."

* * *

**End notes: **Ah… Yes, many changes were made from what I originally planned. As my plans change and change, my plans seem to get better and better! XD (but I guess only I think that T-T) And about the father… er.. I guess the issue with him hasn't really been cleared up here yet. xD;; 

I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. :D I know I'm promoting WaT too much. lol (considering I just started listening to their songs a few days ago) But they're really good! I just love their songs. xD Well, anyways, that's all for now!

Btw. I'M REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOON! I hope I'll update a lot this vacation. (though I only have two months left) Do forgive me! m('-')m

EDIT: zomg. I forgot about the trivia. xD er... I wont be continuing it. o-o gomennasai xD;

Replies:  
**Sorasgirl333** - zomg. O-O you review fast! lol I didnt remember what happened too xD I had to go back through all the chapters to remember what I planned o-o;  
**Aikokanei** - Ah... yes. :D I get a list of the alert list. o.o; I think it's found in the Stats area. :D correct answers! Roxas(hearts)!  
**Angel Of Blacksouls **- I'm sorry I couldn't update that soon. m('-')m  
**Shirozora - **zomg. sad movie ;-; ding ding ding! all correct answers! XD though I have no price to give I'm sorry. m('-')m**  
thesrazrbladekisses** - I'm so sorry I didn't update REALLY REALLY FAST! TOT (Lea feels much guilt)  
**khknight - **correct answers:D LOL don't think like that! xD;;;  
**Casey - **correct answers! XD lolol er... he's just.. something lol  
**RuinsofTikal** - I updated now, YAY :D  
**heartsoblivion** - I am so sorry I couldn't update that soon. m('-')m  
**chillywilly101** - Chillychan! (glomps) YAY! Thanks for the fave! XD lolol believe it, fanboys exist. xD Ah. sorry couldnt update that soon. xD; ah. yes. I love that disclaimer too xDDD  
**KatarasHomegirl** - ah. updated. sorry if it wasn't _that_ soon xD;  
**Roxstar12 - **I'm glad I do :D


End file.
